


Cross the Goal Line

by upsteadheart



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsteadheart/pseuds/upsteadheart
Summary: Summary: NOT one for the kiddos. Basically 5000 words of smut, smut, and oh; SMUT. Shameless Upstead game day banter, love, and smut. DON’T READ IF IT’S NOT YOUR THING.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 34





	Cross the Goal Line

Days off really were a gift from God. No cases, no crime scenes, no draining interrogations or on-foot chases… Just a quiet twenty-four or so hours to do with whatever they pleased.

For a nice change of pace on today’s day off, it was a Sunday afternoon, which they almost never got off of work, so Jay could actually sit down and enjoy a football game for once.

Out of absolute left-field (no pun intended), the Chicago Bears were absolutely annihilating the standings this season, and winning game after game like Chicago football fans hadn’t seen since the 80s.

While he grabbed some bags of chips from the cupboard, his phone chimed from the living room table.

Jay stepped back over and grabbed it, smiling at his girlfriend’s called ID. “Hey.” He greeted.

“Hey. You about to sit down and watch the game?” Hailey asked him. “Yeah. Figured why not take advantage of the one Sunday football in the millennium we aren’t working.” She laughed at that.

“What are you up to?” He asked her. “Eh, just finished a little cleaning up here, running errands there… Kinda missed you in the eighteen hours we haven’t been together.” Jay chuckled.

If he was honest with himself, though it had only been those short eighteen hours apart, and he’d been catching up on missed sleep for the majority of them, he missed her too.

“Why don’t you come over and spend the afternoon?” Jay offered. “Would be nice to get to spend some time together without the fear of a phone interrupting us.” She definitely had a point there.

Jay felt his heart racing at the idea of having his girlfriend come over. Not sure when he turned into a frat boy who got overly excited by being around girls. But he was still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, sue him.

“Common over. I’ll pop a pizza in the oven and we can watch the game.” He invited. “Sounds good to me.” Jay smiled at that.

“See you soon.” He ended off, before heading towards the freezer to grab the pizza in question, so it would be just about ready when Hailey got there.

\--

Just a few minutes before kickoff, a knock came at the door, telling Jay that had to be his girlfriend. And to his pleasure, as he stepped over to answer it, he found his girlfriend standing on the other side.

But to his surprise, her regular skinny jeans and tee were swapped out for an oversized Bears jersey that stopped just at her thighs, matching knee-high white socks with black stripes at the knee, and her signature black combat boots to tie it all together.

A wicked little grin tugged at her lips, seeing her boyfriend positively speechless at the sight of her. “Figured if we’re gonna watch the game, I should dress appropriately, right?” Hailey teased him.

Jay felt his pants quickly growing tight, and his mouth practically drooling at the image of his girlfriend in her game-day wear.

“I don’t know that appropriate is the word I would necessarily use here.” Jay replied, making Hailey laugh. “Saying you want me to change?” Hailey poked. “No! No, no.” She fought a grin, at the way his voice suddenly went high pitched.

Jay cleared his throat. “Common in.” He stepped aside, to let Hailey into his apartment and close the door behind them before anyone else saw her current state of dress.

While Hailey got comfied on the couch, Jay pulled the pizza from the oven, setting it down on the coffee table with the chips and 6-pack he pulled from the freezer.

Then he came and sat down with his girlfriend, a few minutes before she grabbed the remote from his hand, muted the TV and moved to straddle his lap.

Jay’s hands sat on her hips, as Hailey’s lips danced dangerously close to his. “Convenient position. Though, I don’ think either of us is going to be taking in much of a game like this.” He semi-joked.

Hailey reached a hand up to her hair, pulling the elastic band from her ponytail, letting her bouncy blonde curls fall down from their captivity, and bounce on her shoulders, as her hands shook them out.

“Nothing good happens till after half-time anyway. Aren’t there other things you’d… much rather do to pass the first two quarters?” That same bad little girl grin came back around to play.

A groan came up his throat, as Jay felt her jersey-clad chest press against his. “Well, when ya put it like that…” He dropped, capturing her lips with his, striking up a steady rhythm, as she rocked up and down on his lap, causing a friction between her legs.

Jay’s hand came down her back, sliding over the swell of her butt, as his hand found skin, making the detective’s jaw fall slightly ajar.

“Hailey Anne Upton…” She chewed her lip, fighting another wicked grin. “No panties, huh?” A mirroring smirk stretched across her boyfriend’s features.

“Mm mm…” Hailey shook her head, flashing him her best puppy dog eyes, and sinking him further if it were at all possible.

“Well… I –” They were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. A breath of disbelief fell from the simultaneously.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Jay dropped his head against the back of the couch. “I got this.” Hailey told him, getting up from his lap, straightening out her jersey.

Jay quirked a brow at her. “Dressed like that?” He choked, not actually thinking she would actually answer the door while she was half-dressed, and was about five seconds from giving him a proper strip tease.  
“We all gotta get our kicks somehow.” She turned back around to throw him a grin, throwing a playful, teasing wink in his direction, before walking backwards towards the door.

Hailey turned back around, opening up Jay’s apartment door to find Adam and Kevin’s slack-jawed looks at the sight of her.

“Boys.” She flashed them an innocent smile. Just about the polar opposite of her current physical appearance.

“Hails? Who is it?” Came Jay’s voice from the living room. “Your cockblockin’ best friends.” She informed him, rolling her eyes.

“Did she just –” Adam looked at Kevin, who was currently sending him a look that told him to shut his trap fast if he didn’t want the blonde’s full rage unleashed on them.

Jay got up from the couch and came to the door to put an end to his girlfriend’s merciless teasing. “Alright, Hails, that’s enough.” He stepped between them, making her step further back away from the door.

“Go put some pants on.” Jay gave her a little tap on the backside, making a light, unsuspecting shriek come from his girlfriend, as she stepped away momentarily into his bedroom to grab a pair of leggings she’d left over.

Jay then turned back to face his best friends, the proud smile on his face irremovable. “Man. We had no clue she was gon’ be here, dressed… like that.” Atwater told him.

The detective laughed. “Yeah… Neither did I.” He told them honestly.

“Man, we can go and leave the two of y’all to your… business. The last thing we need is to get on Hails’ bad-side.” Adam said to Jay.

“You guys gonna come in at some point, or just stand there letting cold air into the apartment?” Hailey’s voice came, as she walked back out, now much more appropriately dressed in a pair of leggings with the slack in her over-sized jersey tied behind her back.

Adam and Kevin both snapped themselves out of it quick. “Dude, she’s like a sister to me, how am I gonna get that image out of my head?” Kevin said to Jay, making the trio laugh, as they made their way into the living room to sit down for the game.

“Sorry, Hail. Didn’t mean to walk in like that unannounced.” Adam told the blonde, as they all grabbed a seat in front of the TV.

Hailey hunched her shoulders, not looking the least bit upset, as she tore into the bowl of all-dressed Ruffles Jay had set out for the game, knowing how crazy his girlfriend went over them.

“We gotta have some stories to look back on and laugh about when we’re all old and grey.” She smiled at the guys, letting them know all was forgiven.

Jay sat back down beside his girlfriend, dropping his arm around her shoulders, and sneaking his around to dip into the bowl reach for a couple of chips, only to have his hand batted away from the salted snack.

“Hey! Whatever happened to sharing is caring?” Jay threw Hailey’s way. “Ten minutes ago, you were gonna be my treat. That’s now unfortunately been put on hold. Chips are now mine, deal with it.” She returned, without tearing her eyes from the screen for a single second.

Both guys snorted at Jay’s expense. “Boy, you are sooo whipped.” Adam threw his best friend’s way.

“Pfft. Like Kim doesn’t have your ass whipped into shaped.” Hailey’s retort came, making Adam fall instantly silent, and both Jay and Kev fight grins of their own.

“Kim?” Adam scoffed. “Yeah, you know? That brunette that occasionally works in district 21’s Intelligence Unit with us?” Hailey grinned in his direction.

“Me and Burgess? We aren’t –” “Man.” Kevin cut him off. “We know the two of you’s been getting closer and closer the last few months and spending more time together, you ain’t foolin’ a damn soul.” The officer told him.

Looking around at both Hailey and Jay, it was obvious Adam was on his own here, and there was no point in lying to his friends and hiding what was clearly growing between he and Kim.

“Fine, yes. We both missed spending time together, and once we started hanging out again, it quickly became the only thing we wanted to be doin’ outside of work. We’re not rushing to use any labels, or go back to what we were this time all those years back…

But we both clearly know how we feel about each other, as do all of you. Cat’s outta the bag.” Adam admitted, before reaching for another slice.

“I’m happy for you.” Came Hailey’s surprising comment, making Adam look back at her.

“Life’s too short not to spend it with the one you love. No matter how you wanna define the word. I’m glad you guys have each other, no matter how you wanna swing it.” She told him straight.

Adam flashed her a small grateful smile at that. Hailey then looked back over her shoulder, smiling at her boyfriend, as she leaned back into his arm, and slid the chip bowl over closer to him, to sit between them.

\--

Three hours and a whole lot of excitement later, Trubisky took the bears into the final touchdown pass of the game, throwing Robinson a long one for 45 yards, sending the quartet in Jay’s living room flying up onto their feet, cheering and exchanging high-fives.

“And with that last play, Mitch Trubisky sails the Chicago Bears to another victory, and into next week’s matchup against the Green Bay Packers, for what is sure to be yet another exciting matchup.” The commentator’s voice came from the TV in the background of their celebration.

Seeing Jay and Hailey start to clean up around the living room, Adam looked over at Kevin. “Whataya say we leave these two alone, call Nessa and Kim to meet us at Molly’s?” Adam winked at his buddy.

“Yeah, man, sounds good.” Atwater agreed, not wanting to keep Jay and Hailey apart for much longer, and let them get back to their day off.

“We’re gonna take off, man. Thanks for letting us hang and watch the game.” Adam told Jay, as he and Kevin headed towards the door, grabbing their jackets on the way out.

“See you guys at work on Monday!” Hailey called after them, watching the door close, before turning back to look over in her boyfriend’s direction, that evil little grin, and equally devilish thoughts coming back out to play.

When Jay had turned his head from finishing up with cleaning the countertop, it didn’t go unnoticed by him how Hailey was still giving him that devious look. He knew it so well, they could always read each other without ever having to voice it either.

“You want to help me, Hails or you just wanna stand there and keep looking beautiful?” Hailey saunters over to him, what was she up to? Oh he knew what she was up to. He’s not stupid. He does have his dumb moments though, like letting his friends in when he had 5’4 of hot, half-naked blonde on his lap.

“So, you are paying attention to me after all?” Her teasing was thick, as she now rana hand over his Bears t-shirt. His chest was hard against her fingertips. So very solid it made her crave him even more.

“I always pay attention to you Hails.” She stood on her tippy toes as she whispered in his ear. “Then prove it to me. Show your lil brat how bad she’s really been, make me scream for you, loud enough so that all your neighbors can hear.” The way she was talking, how she was seductively in his ear. Her hot breath trickling against his now warm skin. She really knew how to do a number on him.

He turned toward her. If she wanted him to punish her, he sure as hell would deliver on her simple request. They’re alone, no more interruptions and no more company either. He backs her against the fridge, her feet guiding her backwards. Her back hit the cold center of it.

His lips on hers in an instant. She’s moaning in his mouth as he lifts her jersey slowly, one hand sliding inside her leggings to rub her clit. She’s moaning louder as she feels the friction his hand poses for her.

Their tongues are dancing together. This wasn’t lust, or just any old full on make out cause they felt like it. It was passionate, desirable. They spent hours working, without any actual intimacy. She’s missed him, she’s sure he can feel how wet she is for him as he’s massaging her raw.

She’s gripping the back of the hairs on his neck. They both can taste each other. It feels so good. It almost made Hailey completely incapable of finding the willpower to make him stop.

There’s no way she’s letting him off the hook now. Nope, no matter how deliciously he was rubbing her sensitive bundle of nerves. He looked at her as she grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand out. Did he do something wrong? Why’d she stop him?

Before he could ask, she speaks up first. “Remember how we had to stop because of that unexpected company before? How we had to put us on hold. That was your fault if I remember correctly.” Her sass is thick in the tone of her voice.  
Oh no. Was this what he thought it was? Was she about to turn the tables and punish him instead of how he would of her?

“Yeah... I do remember that.” Her devious grin from earlier on reappeared yet again, as she backed him up against the counter behind him.

He groans as she’s stripping him of his jeans, she dropped them down and around his ankles. He watched with uncertainty and curiosity, as to what she was up to. He doesn’t mind how straightforward she was. She doesn’t beat around a bush and he loves it.

“You need to be taught a lesson for that.” Her hand pulled his shaft out of his boxers, as she began to stroke him slowly. “How’s that feel?” It was way too slow, it was torture! Her touch burned, he was biting his as their eyes stayed locked.

This woman was going to be the death of him. “It feels... good. I need more.” She tsks her tongue as she rubs his tip with her thumb ever so slowly. Fuck! His mind was spinning, she knows his body too well. “No. I say when you can have more. Got that?” Jay nods his head eagerly.

She squeezes his cock firmly, causing a gasp to escape past his lips. All too soon she stops. Why does she keep doing this?! It’s too much for him. “Hailey... Hails...” she gives him one more squeeze, then drops her hand from the hold of him. He wants to protest! This was too much of a punishment.

“Yes, Jay? Did you say something?” He shook his head, though he wanted to scream his need for more. She knew he was crumbling and they hadn’t even barely started. Yet. She takes him by the hand, and guides him to the couch. He smiled as he walked awkwardly with his pants around his ankles.

He turned to sit, as she pushed him down on it. She drops her leggings to the ground then straddles his lap. He groans as he feels her hot and wet entrance as she starts to grind against him.

He moves his hands to her waist but she grabs them and puts them above his head. Her lips on his as she continued to grind more against him. He’s moaning into her mouth, this was way better than some football game, friends interrupting the moment between you and your girlfriend.

The more she grinds her pussy against him, the more he expands, and the more she gets wetter by the second. She’s dripping all over his cock and boxers. She’s probably planning on leaving a stain on them, and leading him to have blue balls! She’s so evil... but fuck he’s so turned on by it. She has his heart racing, she gets him so excited, so hard for her too.

“How about we take these boxers off baby?” He nods his head as she gets off, and he misses her on him immediately. He stood and dropped them to the ground to join his pants. She then proceeds to take his shirt off. He allowed it. She leaves her jersey on, and he smiled up at her as he reads the look in her eyes, finding that they both want the same thing.

That undeniable mental connection between them, so perfect in any given situation that they’re in, but especially in cases like these. He held her by the waist as he stood up and carried her to his bedroom. Her back lay flat against the mattress as he took her jersey off, the teasing, the sassy side washing away as his lips maneuvered with hers.

She wraps her arms around his neck. They melt into each other, breathing one another in. Hailey is his world now. She keeps him sane as he does the same for her in return. In the kiss they pour in how much the other means to them.

They share a kiss that says ‘I love you with every fiber of my being. I’m yours and I know you’re mine.’ They kiss until both their lips are beginning to swell. Once they both grow a desperate need for air, Jay trails his lips down her beautiful glistening Greek olive toned skin, it makes her purr as he gets her in all the right spots. He’s learned them all by now, like a perfect road map etched into his mind.

He’s so good to her, and he makes her feel good too. She’s content and relaxed with him. He’s her safe haven from the hell she’s once perished in before. He’s her home, and she loves that he’s hers.

As he trailed further down her body, she knew what was coming, and she was craving it. The long anticipation too long to bear if you ask her. He spreads her legs apart and while he was now between them, she finally admitted out loud but quietly too.

“You know… I’ve never had a man make me orgasm twice.” Jay smirked. But it held so much love for her and only her. “Is that a challenge?” She nonchalantly shrugged a shoulder. “Then I accept your challenge.” Was he really going to? It excited her and made her nervous too, could she go that many times?

Like she said, it’s true, she hasn’t had that before. But as Jay slides his tongue over her wet clit, she moans louder than she expected, she’s so sensitive from grinding on him earlier. That tongue of his... it’s magical beyond belief, and Jay loved that reaction of hers. She’s so beautiful. Her moans ringing like a sweet melody to reaching his ears.

He’s laying down in a sniper position. His finger tracing up, and down her entrance. She’s so wet it makes it easy for him to slide his finger in, then add two more fingers into the fold. Her head was spinning now, spiraling out of control. His fingers fit like a glove as they moved in and out of her.

Her chest rising and falling with her rapid breathing now. The suckles he gives to her clit were even better. “Mm, Jay.... baby.” Her praises encouraged Jay to keep going. God, he loves having Hailey to himself. Their level of intimacy is something he’s never really experienced until he met her. He moves his arm up to lace her hand with his. Their fingers entwined together.

“I bet you never had anyone make love to you either...” he whispered against her clit. She squeezes his hand as a smile crept up on her lips. “You plan on making love to me Mr. Halstead?” He squeezes her hand back, gazing up into her eyes.

“I plan to, yes. You deserve to be cherished, loved, every inch of your body worshipped, baby.” Her heart swells up with so much more love for him, how is that possible? He makes her fall harder and harder with each day that passes.

“Then make love to me baby, please.” His smile mimics hers. Then without a word, he’s gripping her clit gently between his lips, to gently suck on it again, he’s stretching it out as far as it’ll go.

It earns him a moan, her back arching off the bed as his fingers thrust slowly inside her. The pleasure feeling so good as it consumes her. She’s becoming more wet than she already is. Her breathing becoming rapid, she’s groaning as his fingers curl inside her as he picks up the pace of them inside her. “Oh god... Jay!” He’s moaning to the taste of her, he could eat her out all day if it were possible.

She’s so scrumptious on his taste buds. She tastes better than he’s ever imagined. Has he imagined that before? Course he has. Especially when working together, with those quiet moments spent alone, just the two of them. His mind would drift to those places when he didn’t mean to.

Sometimes the touch she gave his shoulder, the way she’d touch his arm to reassure him things would be okay was pure magic. It burned him in a way he’s never known could exist. The way he can pleasure her like this, how she moans for him, while his tongue and lips worked her body was perfect to him. He’s the one doing this to her, to his Hails. He’s proud to call her his. She’s such an important part of his life and such an vital piece of his heart.

“You good Hails? You okay? Want me to stop?” She’s shaking her head no, her words are a stutter as she told him “no, please don’t, keep going, please.” Her begs... it makes him so weak, he could listen to them forever. No wait, he could make it his ringtone on his phone literally! Course hypothetically.... “I won’t stop till you’re a spent, dripping mess for both of us.” His breath so hot and heavy against her clit.

Her sweetness coated all over his tongue, his fingers deep inside her, she’s so wet it makes his fingers move in and out of her so easily. “Jay!!” She could come undone like this, she’s holding on best she can but oh god! She can’t, he has her panting, she’s biting her lip so hard it feels like she might chew it off. “Hm. What is it baby girl? Tell me.” She’s stuttering more as her left hand is buried in his hair, she’s gripping it tight as she’s losing control.

“I’m going to!!—” She can’t finish that sentence, as she erupts in a full bliss of a puddle before him. Her orgasm taking over her. She moans his name louder. He groans as she comes undone in his mouth. He swallows every drop she gives him. This is what he wanted, her cries for him are everything.

“Mm. Baby girl, that’s it. Keep going beautiful, you taste so damn good.” She can’t hear his words, but she knows he’s saying something, because she can feel the hums against her skin. It makes her smile while she’s on this high, his fingers riding out the high she’s in.

She’s panting and smiling so big. She really needed that. Once she came down from her high, he’s crawling up her, her juices dripping from his lips, chin and onto her skin. He’s kissing her stomach, nipping softly, as he takes his time worshipping every inch of her. She’s humming, her eyes clouded with pleasure.

“We aren’t done yet, beautiful.” His words ghosting over her now warm skin. Her fingers combing through his hair. She’s enjoying the way his lips never leave her stomach, he treats her so well. She’s never had this before, this is her first time ever being loved on in a way only Jay Halstead was capable of showing her.

She’s more than okay with that, where else would she wanna be? This is where she wants to be. It’s amazing how she wants more even after her first high. It’s like he knows it too, cause they look into each other’s eyes, and he’s crawling up closer to her. His lips on hers, it’s full of passion, love and desire.

They breathe one another in. She’s smiling against his lips as she can taste herself on his lips. He breaks the kiss, gazing into her eyes, as they hold each other just like that for a moment longer. “You’re so beautiful.” She’s blushing now. She never imagined she would have him with her like this. “You’re not so bad yourself, Detective.” She’s giggling softly as he playfully bites her jaw.

“I could argue with you on that.” Her head tilted as more laughter leaves her. “You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.” He laughs with her, his nose brushing with hers. “Roll onto your stomach, you tell me if I hurt you and I’ll stop. Okay?” He’s so kind and gentle with her. She cups his face, pecking his lips. “I trust you, Jay.” He smiled then moved off of her so she could roll on her stomach. He watched her as she moved to get into the instructed position.

He hovered over her after he switched positions himself. He wraps his arms around hers after sliding right inside of her slowly. She gasps as he’s deeper than ever before. “Am I hurting you?” She shakes her head ‘no’. He grins as he sinks in all the way.

He needed to be sure. The last thing he ever wants is to hurt her. He rocks his hips against her gently, their lips finding each other. They pour every emotion they feel for one another. This wasn’t sex, this wasn’t a fuck. This was making love. He whispers between their lips, letting her know just how much she means to him.

She’s caressing his face, as he moves inside her. Their eyes locked on one another. They’re both madly, deeply in love with one another. Nobody can take Jay away from Hailey, just like nobody can take Hailey away from Jay either. They move as one together till they both reach their orgasms.

They become one together, with each other. It’s just them in their own little bubble as they erupt together and moan each other’s names. He’s holding her to him, his lips kissing every inch of her face as his hips slowed down. Her laughter filling the room with his. They’re drunk off their love for one another. He moved to lay down as she crawls up to hug his waist and rest her head on his chest. He kisses her head, running a hand along her back.

“Hails...” she looks up at him, seeing nothing but the pure love he holds for her and only her. “I’m so in love with you, Hails.” He means every word as they gaze into each other’s eyes. “I’m so in love with you too, Jay.”

For once in his life, it wasn’t pain or struggles holding him down. It was Hailey’s love holding him down and making him feel safe. No more scary creatures lurking in his mind. For him, she shines so bright in his life that he feels like he’s going to be more than okay. She’s his anchor, his world, his peace and home.


End file.
